


Playing with Fire

by oonaseckar



Category: Blown Away!, Leverage
Genre: Art, Competition, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Netflix and Chill, artist's studio, blown away! - Freeform, glassblowing, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Season 3 of Blown Away! on Netflix.  Some of the new contestants may look familiar...
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Blown Away!

It’s the new season trailer: and presenter Nick Uhas is going for it, full tilt, with the voiceover.

“I want to welcome you to season 3 of **_Blown Away_.** [ _Image of roaring fire, and molten glass pulled out of kilns._ ] …And also, to an incredible group of contestants who are gonna… guess what… blow YOU away!”

_[Visual of Nathan Ford, sweating as he swivels a glass-coated steel rod to twist and shape his creation. He's swathed in a leather apron, with his goggles slung around his neck.]_

“These are people who’ve overcome personal tragedy…"

_[Visual of Eliot Spencer, moodily examining a delicate blown glass lamp, smashed into pieces.]_

“…have fought their demons…”

_[Visual of Sophie Devereaux, stripped down to a scorch-marked vest, shoulder muscles trembling as she lowers a heavy piece into the kiln.]_

“…honed their skills…”

_[Visual of Alec Hardison, smirking as he applies streaks of molten glass to a work barely out of the fire, pressing the rod to impress tiny cut segments of glass in a pattern that expresses barely comprehensible mastery.]_

“…and studied to become masters in their field."

_[Visual of Parker. And she moves out of shot so fast, it leaves the viewer questioning if they **really** saw her press down -- hard -- upon the delicate protuberance attached to a rival’s work, snapping it off decisively.]_

“They’re not _all_ conventional practitioners of the art. We’ve got rebels… iconoclasts… _bad_ girls… _wild_ boys… We’ve got dreaming poets, and crazy cowboys."

_[Visual of Jim Sterling, glaring at someone who got to the kiln before him, hands on hips.]_

“And we may just have the odd buttoned-up formally-schooled pedagogue, so watch out, you wild ones!"

_[Pans out to a shot of the whole workshop: everywhere is fire, and glass, sweat, heat, moving bodies and smoke, sound and urgency and passion. And most of all, vivid, astonishing color, everywhere you look.]_

“You know what we’ve got here? We’ve got a really fascinating bunch of individuals, who could maybe form one amazing team. And we’ll introduce you to ’em, one by one, on the opening episode of this season of _Blown Away!_

_[Nick comes into shot: and wipes a delicate trickle of sweat from his forehead, followed by a fetching grin.]_


End file.
